runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Deathbeard's Demise - Hati, Sköll
Hati, Sköll & Fenrir Return}} Pirates and Fremennik ahoy! We've got a thoroughly seaworthy event and the return of Hati, Sköll and Fenrir for your RuneScaping delectation this week. In other news, there's an awesome competition kicking off, seeking the perfect name for a new primate pal. Read on! ---- Speak to Deathbeard, south of the Lumbridge Crater. None Captain Deathbeard's all washed up on the shore south of Lumbridge Swamp. He's clawed his way out of Davey Jones's Locker and is determined to scrape together enough cash to rebuild his beloved ship. Until 30th January, you can help him out by collecting up to 1000 phantom doubloons per day though skilling, killing, Daily Challenges and Treasure Trails. You'll get a better drop rate (+20%) if you're training Agility or Thieving. As with the Fallen Nihil event, you can up the daily cap or buy more with RuneCoins at the booster shop, accessible via the Seasonal Event tab on the Social interface. Hand them in to Deathbeard each day and unlock Deathbeard's swashbuckling pirate outfit - plus a phantom variant - and a cannon pet. Deathbeard'll stick around for a further 14 days after the event before he heads back to terrorise the Seven Seas, allowing you to unlock rewards or hand in any excess phantom doubloons for mystery boxes. Ironmen will be able to participate in the event and unlock the outfit and pet, but won't be able to open mystery boxes, or convert excess doubloons into mystery boxes post-event. ---- The legendary winter wolves are back once again, and there's XP aplenty for RuneScape members who help drive them off. If you've never fought the wolves before, speak to Vali or Vithar near Rellekka in the Fremennik Province for the full story. Each wolf is a tough opponent, but you can team up with surrounding players to take them down. Everyone who contributes has a chance to receive their own reward. *Hati is found in the woods south-east of Relleka, and can drop Hati paws - cosmetic gloves that yield Bonus and regular XP in your choice of combat skill when clicked. He can also drop a cosmetic cloak and hood, if you're yet to earn those. *Sköll must be summoned by adding logs to the bonfire, west of the Rellekka entrance. Once 120 logs are added to the fire (including all players on your current world) Sköll with emerge. Take him down to earn normal and Bonus XP in Agility and Woodcutting, plus a cosmetic amulet. *Fenrir lurks south east of Rellekka near the Golden Tree. Victory awards Fenrir's Fang which, when used, grants XP and Bonus XP in either Herblore or Summoning. You can also earn cosmetic chest and leg gear. Valkyrie Eir is not only convinced that the world is going to end, but has also misplaced her helmet and spear. Defeat Hati or Sköll - or harvest enriched wisps at the colony south-east of Rellekka - for a chance to get one of these items. Repeating these actions will get you duplicates, so to collect the set you'll need to: *Get two of one type of item (helmet or spear) *Trade with another player for the other. Then, speak to Eir by the Golden Tree for normal and Bonus XP in your choice of Prayer or Divination, plus cosmetic overrides of Eir's helmet and spear, if you don't already have them. Please note that Ironman players will receive only normal XP from this event - no Bonus XP. ---- Have fun with this week's pirate and Fremennik double bill, 'Scapers. We'll see you in game! The RuneScape Team ---- Read the patch notes for further details of today's updates. There's a new Shadow Gorilla pet leaping into the game soon and we need your help to name him! In a similar vein to the Shadow Drake competition, we're giving away 51 of the new pets on our hunt for the perfect name. For more information, take a look at this forum thread. We're running some focus groups in London and New York this February, and we'd love to see you there to give us your feedback on RuneScape. Head here for more information - we'd love your thoughts. ---- As discussed in Friday's video changes news post, we're looking to hold more things back and put more effort into making streams better viewing for you guys at home. As with the BTS videos, we won't be committing to a weekly Q&A stream. Instead, we'll produce the Month Ahead Q&A in conjunction to the BTS, and providing streams for content we feel require more explanation or that we can show you something really exciting for. 2017 is the year of surprises, after all! This week, look out for: Sunday, January 22nd| 20:00 Game Time | PvM with Mod Lee It's that time of the week...Mod Lee's Sunday Boss Mass! This week we kill Vorago! Catch the action on Twitch.